New York
by RchHghr
Summary: Krit bounced. Syl will make her way to NY alone. Earning money, getting away from annoying men is something she has to deal with. Finding Zack in her apt after a stressful time makes matters worse. He is along for the ride. He doesn’t know that she is mee
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own. The respectful owner owns Dark Angel.

-

Krit has left, so that meant Syl had to make her way to New York alone, or not. Earning money, getting away from annoying men is something she has to deal with. Finding Zack in her apartment building after a stressful time is just icing on the cake for he is along for the ride. He just doesn't know that she is going there to meet Krit.

-

The apartment is cold, very cold. The fourth floor is where her place is situated in the runned down building where every crack and every piece of broken glass lets in the chilly winds of late Autumn, but for Syl the better phrase is 'forever winter'.

But it was the only thing 'available' in the tri-state area. Desperate, the landlord was in dire need to rent the places out, and nobody wanted to stay up there with the chilling cold, so the landlord only knocked the price for the rental to only fifty dollars a month. The only good things about it included: a television set with the hook-up of cable television, and electricity to watch it and light the house on the lonnnng soon to be winter nights, if she stayed that long anyways.

The only wrong, there was no heat. The landlord couldn't figure it out, nor did he really try to. The rent was cheat, so the rent was only ten dollars more than the temperature outside; when on those special moments it reached that high.

The cold kept coming through the cracks. The foundation was crumbling under her, but the ground was still leveled.

The place wasn't really worth anything, and the furnishing inside really said that. The landlord was a slumlord. A pull out sofa in the bedroom soon became her only piece of living room furniture besides the tv and it's stand. Everything in the living room, all the junk was thrown into the bedroom where she wouldn't be sleeping, and neither would Krit.

If he was, where would be sleep, on the floor?

Syl and Krit really couldn't afford anything. Krit 'had' a job, but lost his temper, and was fired, which didn't help any matters at all.

But, speaking of him, her and him were fighting again, so he was out. It was stupid stuff really. He started it, and she intensified it. What started out as aguing turned 

into physical fighting until the old lady below them threatened to call the cops. They couldn't afford that attention so he left because she knew if he stayed they'd continue to fight. He usually did bounce for a while when they were fighting to cool off. When he returned they didn't talk for a day. But this time before he left he smashed her phone. It didn't help anything, and at least this time he didn't injury the apartment

But its been three hours and the winds were picking up. She could feel the temperature dropping.

She wanted Krit there.

With the flannel sheets they "found" and four blankets she wasn't warm enough. She wanted his body warmth, but mainly she wanted him. For the tears in her eyes for how much she hated him she still wanted him there.

She hated herself for the strong feelings she was feeling. She was supposed to be strong, to be a soldier who only needed herself. But she needed Krit, always have. He was her soul mate. A brother when they were little, it couldn't be that. After the escape they went through everything together; foster homes, homelessness and they even tried school. He relied on her as much as she relied on him.

The point, when she turned thirteen and 'heat' took effect the title 'brother' was never to be said again. They always promised that they would be together.

As much as promises were made, and that they would always be together they tended to always get into arguments. From petty differences to difficult matters they didn't get along half the time. It was always the same: arguing and bouncing.

Right now Syl hated that she was crying about him; hated that the reason was because he didn't say goodbye to her in anyway. No hug, kiss or even a 'good-bye', he just left. She hated when he did that. It meant that he was really pissed. He didn't have fault to be, it was his fault; he started.

Plus, she never knew, would he come back? Would he be safe? Were Lydecker's men hot on his trail? She hated to worry about him even though he is a grown man. They both were capable of taking care of themselves. They had all the training, and the common knowledge to go with it. She just wanted him, she always did, and just the thought of losing him hurt her heart strongly.

So for the time being she sat at home curled up in the blankets watching television half asleep.

Time passed, and soon it was four hours since he left. He was probably drinking or something. The thought to go out passed through her mind, but it was just way too cold out there, and in here. Or, it could be it was just that she was too lazy to do anything.

She grabbed the remote off the floor and turned the television up louder. The show showed a sitcom of a father raising three daughters while his wife went to climb a mountain, or something like that. Syl wasn't really into it because it wasn't funny. It was just a distraction.

Dropping the remote onto the floor she fell asleep hanging half way off the bed.

-

The door opened and closed to be locked. Syl opened her eyes to see Krit come in and take off his boots. He came over to the bed and laid down right behind her. How she was feeling before sad when he wasn't there, now was replaced with how much she hated him, and the anger she felt toward him.

When his arms went around her she looked back at him with the hate, then laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes.

At least he was home.

He nuzzled her cheek giving her a few kisses before he sat up. He ran his hand through her long blonde hair.

The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was that he had been drinking. He reeked. But for all that it was worth he was mellow, very mellow.

-

This is the first chapter. Let me know if you like the start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Five on the dot Syl's eyes popped open like they usually did. Even if she had fallen asleep at four she'd still awake at five. It was just the way her internal clock worked.

She yawned, wide mouth and loud and sat up stretching her arms. The sun was still rising and it still was very cold.

Krit was nowhere in sight, and neither were his clothes and shoes.

His cell phone was though. It was on the bed at her feet. Picking it up it was clear of numbers, history and anything that would give it away. No trace would be able to be placed on it. It was most likely left for her for he smashed hers which laid on the floor in front of the television in a few pieces.

She played with it for a little bit. He had the knack to have the stupidest ringtones that he thought were 'hot.'

They weren't, so now she had to endure them.

He left.

They were planning to go to New York City next for December. Always went there to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day there in Rockefeller Center. If they weren't together before hand, they both made their way there to be together no matter if the snow was on high levels.

The night was fun. Until then she would have to make some money before she took up leave and went to the city. She had to find a job for wages in the next three weeks. After that she'd leave to New York, so the money was for trains and subways and a mildly nice hotel. Who would want to sleep on a New York street?

She couldn't just make it up as she went along like last year. The money from selling flowers didn't cover much.

The Landlord hadn't asked for rent yet, so she was going to try and skip out; you know be out and discreet when he was around, or she could make up something. Krit wouldn't be around, so she could tell him that she was waiting for him to come back from 

working construction in Jacksonville, Florida. She could say he was there because he was called for the wages were high.

There was no time to lay bed, but time to go find some work. Ugh, she groaned to herself and did a backward roll off the bed and onto her feet. She had to get dressed for the day, warmly. She put on a pair of grey sweat pants she "borrowed" from the local high school gym tack team. And you know what, they fit too. Her wheat boots, which were fit and warm have been worn for the last two years. They were starting to go, but still good. They were fit with wear. Lined with dirt she also doodled all over their sides. It was mostly through conversation with Zack; well mainly him lecturing her about something she did that was stupid. She picked up a purple pen and scribbled a crude drawing of him with a word bubble that said, "Drop and give me one million!" His eyes were crossed.

She didn't actually hear all he said, but knew it was all the same. Take a chill pill already, she wanted to say to him, get laid.

But when he called for her help she jumped. She would always be there to help him out whenever she was needed to help with one of her brothers and sisters.

Covering her black long sleeve she pulled on a yellow hoody and to finish off, a green winter jacket with brown faux fur. Her long blonde hair was left down, a mess. She'd cut it before she went to New York.

It was too freakin' cold in Pawpaw Michigan. New York was warmer by at least five to fifteen degrees.

She didn't have a hat.

She locked the door checking it four times before she left.

Bustling all around her everyone was setting up even though it was nearly seven. Even in the cold people were selling produce, there were kids running around,some were heading off to school; others trying to make a living. People were setting up to sell anything they could for money. People were fixing things, trying to get business and everything else. Everything was just too crowd for a place that was called Pawpaw.

Stores on the strip mall and street stores wouldn't hire her. Everyone had the same excuse, "We hired enough help for the whole holiday season." Didn't the holiday season start after Thanksgiving?

Even the bakery was holding out. The one place with an actual 'Help Wanted' sign, and very under staffed, the guy shook his head. He was good looking too. She could have gotten used to working along with him.

She argued why, but he made too that she wasn't baker material, and she had no experience. He said to her, "I bet you couldn't even work an oven."

Syl gave him the finger and walked out of there. She had experience; her and Krit baked a box cake once.

She fumed her way down the street eating one of the three giant muffins she swipted. For being so rude and obnoxious he didn't deserve to make that few bucks. It made her feel better a little. If Krit didn't bounce she'd share them with him; they were his favorite.

Three girls on the corner caught her eye. For early in the day they were desperately selling themselves short. She knew she would never, no matter how desperate she got sell herself short. Her desperation was stealth; which she had done a lot in Texas when she rolled with Brin for a while. It didn't last long though. Brin wasn't always feeling well and liked to be stable for her life. They had split with Syl heading to Michigan and Brin to Arizona where she heard work was strong and a building complex was being built.

Zack didn't know about it and that was how it was going to stay. She heard from one of the three canidads that she has seen since Manticore, not including Zack that he had mumbled off that she was the next one to get caught after Ben.

She heard about Ben. He was a serious trouble maker. They had said he wasn't fit for this life. It had to do with his ties and obsession with the Blue Lady. But Syl let it go. To this day the stories he used to tell them still scared her.

Nobody knew that sometimes after his stories when everybody was sleeping, or like Jondy and Max pretending she'd lay awake in fright.

-

The poor girl walked around some more until she saw a crowd gathered around something. But it wouldn't help anything. The group surrounded a gang of kids breaking out the hip-hop moves. She couldn't dance, but hit up the clubs anyways. Putting up flirtacious moves she scored drinks and a "date."

It always worked. Men are so easy persueded by looks and a wicked smile.

The idea of robbing people blindly was out of the question. Sooner or later something would go down in the stupid city.

-

That evening she found herself in the chinese restaurant on the corner of Poker and Rye eating chicken with fried rice out of a styrofoam container and drinking soda. There was no job around here, and the men couldn't be any more perverted. Finally getting fed up with it all, she decked the last guy who tried to score. The fifty in his pocket was what paid for this food. And too think, she was going to spend her own money on it.

Very peaceful in this rowdy neighborhood she was the only person eating there. The only other people were the workers and they didn't speak english anyways. Plus, the place could only seat roughly fifteen. If it was crowded she would bounce.

To think she thought to early someone walked in and went to the counter to speak their order. She wanted to ignore them, she really did, but the familurity of their voice was of someone she didn't want to see right now after her long day. It was the guy from the bakery. He looked the same as today except he didn't have the ugly green hat and apron on.

His hair is actually jet black.

While they were making his order he went over to her.

"Hey," he said planting himself in front of her.

"Stop talking to me," she said trying to ignore him. You can't be my friend and not hire me too.

He drummed on the table.

"I'm glad I ran into you actually," he said. She continued eating ignoring him until she heard him say, "I was thinking about hiring you."

She put her fork down, full, and closed the container. She was full, and would take the rest home. She leaned back and stared at him. "You're lying," she crossed her arms.

"Didn't you hear what I just said," he looked at her dumbly.

"Nah," she shook her head, "That's a point of ignoring, you don't hear what people say."

The man looked offended but shook it off.

"You were the best person to ask about it all day."

The chinese man called to him for his order and he retrieved it and brought it back to the table.

"You insulted me, saying I couldn't work an oven, now you want me to work for you?" She could not believe her own ears.

"Yeah," he nodded grubbing.

"Asshole, I don't know who you think your talking too," she started out, but he cut her off with a hand in the air, and with a mouth full snapped, "Do you want it or not?"

Cocking her head to the side, and with attitude answered, "Yeah."

"It's yours," he broke the air, "You start training tomorrow morning at five thirty."

"Alright," she agreed, no enthusasm showing.

"Don't be late. I hate girls who think the sun shines out of-"

"Don't talk down on me," she sat forward, "Like I'm a child, I'm probably the same age as yourself. I'm probably the same age, and don't belittle me. If you piss me off I will kick your ass."

He looked amused. "We'll see how long you last," he said and they shifted into silence. Wondering why she ws still there she got up to leave.

At the door he called her back.

"What?"

"You have a name or what. I'm not going to call you 'that girl.'"

One thing was for sure: she wasn't going to give him her real name. The jerk didn't deserve to know it, and in no time she was out. She was disappearing without a trace. He wouldn't know what happened.

"My name is Kimberly," she scolded herself for such a ridiculous name. It didn't fit her, but at least he believed her.

"Peace," she left with the styofoam container in hand.

At home after a very short hot shower; short being two minutes with the only warmth of the night she was dressed. The stupid people below her were taking all the hot water every night and it was really starting to piss her off.

She put her hooded shirt back on. It is the second of the month which meant she had to dial up "Big Brother" and check in. He might get "worried" if that was even in his vocabulary.

Dialing up on Krit's phone she dialed from memory. It was memory or nothing. The numbers were to never touch paper.

"This is Syl, just checking in here from Michigan where it is so freakin' cold. Got a job at a bakery for tomorrow. That's it, peace." She hung up and was about to turn out the light when the phone rang it's stupid ringtone.

Seriously, bad taste, she tsked and grabbed it to see that it was Zack.

"Hey big bro," she greeted and turned off the light.

"Wheres Krit?" he asked. Where he was it was silent.

He asked because it was Krit's phone, and if he wasn't using it then he probably thought something was up.

"Bounced," she said ready to hang up. If this was to turn into something, she didn't want to hear it. He should be happy they weren't together. He got his wish, for now. There would be no trouble to be had from the dynamic duo. Instead, she was capable of getting into trouble on her own.

"Where?" he questioned.

"Don't know, don't care," she layed down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. It was painted in the ugliest of sea greens. Somebody was either on something or it was the only can around and they were getting paid madd' cheap.

"Whats wrong Syl, this time?" he said.

She rolled over with the phone still to her ear. Why was he complaining? She wandered again. What business was it to him anyways?

"Why do you assume something is wrong?" she spoke into the phone.

The line went quiet.

She put the blanket on top of herself.

"Why did Krit bounce then?"

"Why is it your business?" she barked into the phone already annoyed.

He stayed silent for a moment, then said, "I know how you get."

"That means?" she snapped louder than she meant to.

The old lady under her hit the ceiling with her broom.

This lady really got on her nerves. This time she was going to give her reason to hit the ceiling for she was always pissing off Syl. It was like she waited and listened to strike.

Go ahead call the cops, she smirked to herself, but might as well give her reason to report something.

Forgetting Zack, but phone to her ear she stood on the bed and started jumping. Moving the legs and the bed completely it squeaked and jumped around thumping the floor. The squeak was loud and left the lady to ponder just what was going on.

For the duration of the month they had been there they fought three times, but for "fun" it was more times than that. She was always thwating the ceiling. This time she will get more than she wanted in noise.

Jumping up and down she was glad that she was being "loud" and annoying; for the lady anyways. She pepped up her voices to moans and screams.

The lady pounded.

"What are you doing?" Zack's voice brought her back. She stopped bouncing, landing on her knees.

"Wild sex," she said matter-of-factly. Wasn't it obvious? She cut in before he could have say, "I'm just messing with you. I'm messing with the old lady below me. Really annoying, I want her to call the police; bring it on. I'll claim my way. She nodded her head smirking.

"Causing trouble, that's not wise."

"I'm just a teenage girl living in this dump with nothing better to do. What would the cops believe to be the story: me or the old bats?"

He didn't answer.

"Talk to you soon," she said ready to hang up.

In a threatening voice he growled, "Don't call me unless its an emergency," and the line went dead.

He'd still want her to check in. Just how he got the message so fast was a mystery. Maybe he was just checking it at that moment. She'd always check in. When called to help she'll be there in a heart beat.

The lady continued to pound.

She ignored her and turned on the television and layed down holding the phone close to her. If only Krit would call.

-

The next morning after awaking at five she put on her jeans and bounced to the bakery. Making it with time to spare she walked in. The only one there was the person who hired her.

"Are you the only one who works here?"

"Hi Kimberly," he said slautering over to her and handing her an apron and hat.

"Hoodie off," he said heading into the back.

She held both items but commented, "No, that won't fly…" It wouldn't at all. She wasn't wearing her long sleeves. Besides a bra she was just in a tank top.

"Why," he shouted out to her from the back room.

She picked open a case quietly and grabbed a small cookie.

"It's cold," she said. She had to act normal, and even though she was uncomfortable with the cold she could endure it bitching and moaning. For the bakery she had to act like a regular person even for just getting her way.

"Its warm in here. With everything running you wouldn't know the cold outisde. You don't have a hot ass!" he shouted.

Even though he used it in the figurative sense she would have smacked him if he was out in front of her, but he was back there and she needed the money. She had to control herself.

"In what sense?" she shouted back stuffing the cookie in her mouth before he came out.

"I didn't hire you to stand out here and look pretty-"

"I do anyways, but I wanted make sure that you are paying me under the table."

He grabbed her hand and directed her to the back saying, "I'm not stupid, I can read you quite easily."

You wish, she thought.

He said, "Of course you are under the table. You don't look like the one I would place on a roaster to be accounted for. You don't look the type-"

She had to tune him out. If Zack heard this, the guy wouldn't be breathing. But for now she had to collect the money she worked for, and the money she would take. Before she left for New York he was going to get it; payback for every insult he said to her, and for every one he hasn't made yet.

Right now she put on a fake smile and had to suck it up, even though every muscle in her fist twitched with ansipitation to knock him one, or one hundred.

-

-

He was right. She couldn't bake for anything, anything! A simple task and she burned it. In the front she sat at the register, glum and gloomy head supported by her 

hand with the elbow on the counter. She had to watch the register while Adam, the worker and owner washed his hair in back.

After another misevent to roll dough and bake it he made a few snappish comments that got her so badly that she smashed a dozen eggs over his head, and all into his hair, and was thankful for that. It took all her anger away before she could deck him.

So now he had to wash and she had to watch the front. This would be her only day working here. He wouldn't want her back. In ten minutes, at five the bakery would close.

A man walked in. He was hot, to her opinion, with small eyes and jet black hair.

Too bad he was married. A shiny band shined from his finger.

She sat up. "How may I help you?"

"I need a cake for my wife's birthday," he said. Damn he had an accent too. That lucky woman, Syl shook her head. She helped him choose one out, and wrote on it for him.

"You know," he said taking his change, "Your new around here?" he switched off.

She nodded.

"You're the nicest employee I've ever yet to see work here. For now on I'm recommending everyone here. I'm a cop and we all hang at Bryan's Bake, but now since you work here we will be here." He left with a wave.

She waved back and sighed. Unfortunently fo her she wouldn't be working here, and couldn't enjoy their pleasant company.

She turned to the back and came eye to eye with Adam.

"I'm keeping you." He smiled, a smirk to grace his face. With a head of wet hair he had a towel on his shoulder. If he was to walk out the door he would surely catch his death.

"Why?"

"You attrach customers, and as long as you stay out of the back we don't have a problem. You can work out here." And like an adult to a child he indicated the front.

Dude, she thought, like seriously I'm smarter than you'll ever be.

Syl couldn't argue, so she just nodded. With everything in the back cleaned up, and everything off he turned off the lights and she followed him out while he locked up.

"Tomorrow I have two employees returning," he added as an after thought.

"Couldn't give up working with you, right?" She patted him on the shoulder and putting her hood up walked into the already setting sun.

-

Next chapter brings bad memories from the past when she learns the names of other employees she will have to work with. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next day meeting the other employees was not such a good idea. Their names did it for her: Eva and Ben. Just like her escapees the names matched. At first when she heard Ben she stared the poor boy down. A little younger than her he felt really akward, probably thinking she had an eye problem.

It wasn't her Ben.

It wasn't him, but the girl Eva brought terrible memories back into her head. The words, "You shot her, you killed her," floated on and on in her head. She couldn't take it and asking her to man the register she went into the back managing to enter the bathroom before Adam saw, and shut the door throwing herself to the dirty floor. Holding herself there she shook lightly. Not having one in awhile the shot in her emotions must have caused the seizure.

"I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know what I was doing. I made a mistake, I made a mistake," she whispered to herself over and over again. It wasn't so anybody could hear her; it was for her ears; to drive the memory away until she felt the relief wash over her and drove the memories away. Her tears dried up and the shakes stopped. She managed herself.

A knock on the door startled her.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"You alright in there?" Ben questioned with modest concern, "Eva sent me in here to make sure you were alright."

She flushed the toliet for effect and replied, "Yeah, thanks. I'll be out in a moment." Looking in the mirror she checked herself out. Splashing water on her face she was normal again and returned to the front.

"You alright?" Eva questioned. Syl was able to look her in the eye, and even made a fake smile to go with with it. "Yeah, stomachache," she emphasized for a "ooh" and added, "But I'm good now, and hungry."

"Let me hook you up,"Ben winked and disappeared into the back. It was pretty obvious that he was instantly gaining a crush on her.

Oh boy, she thought to herself, I guess I should feel bad that I have to break his heart. For secrets he will never know he broke my heart.

-

Ringing up customers it seemed like a million were coming and going. Ben made her a few eclairs and to boast his confidence she really made a big deal. They rocked and he was happy for that. It just wasn't helping for the developing crush.

Like the cop said, he came in with his 'pals'. At around three they were there and 'on break' they brought a few things to eat, and they were good company. Getting in on the gossip and crimes of the city it was nice to just talk and not have to develop and kind of relations, and be….normal. And to keep normal it was nice to hear about things around the area, and even outter areas. Anything about her sibling and, or herself she was sure to hear and leave before they could realize she was right under their noses.

Eva came out of the back, but spotting Syl's good company immediately went back there. Adam never came out from the back at all that day. They said hi to eachother and that was about it. The only one to roll with her was Ben and he was actually pretty funny. He was cracking jokes to keep them in stitches.

Changing the subject of jokes Ben sighed taking off his hat and messing up his hair. "These people drain me out."

"Not this one," the skinnest one indicated with the jerk of his thumb, "Even toward the end of the day shes still lively and bright," he complemented brightly.

Syl smiled. "Thank you," she nodded earnestly. If only Adam could hear that. He hated her even before he hired her.

"Whats your secret?" Ben questioned, "You some kind of super human."

The dread washed over her face a second before she caught form, a quick respond and blurted, "Sugar, and lots of it."

They all started laughing.

"If I was," she held up air quotes, "Super human, I would want to fly."

"Fly away to a place where the temperature doesn't dip below seventy," Ben added in.

She nodded.

"Speaking of super human," the lead cop said leaning in for her and Ben to hear against his crew. They weren't noticing because they were at the window watching the street girls on the corner.

Pigs.

"Did you guys know there are super humans here in this area," he spoke to the two. Syl's heartbeat quickened. He was onto something? She hoped not.

"Super humans?" she played off with a chuckle, hoping nobody heard her thumping heart, "What druggie fed you that?"

"No its true. I know this will sound funny but its my job to turn them out. I work for the force, but under circumstance I am on watch."

"For what?" Ben added, and she was glad for that. She didn't want to be the only one to "think" that his story is bogus.

"Beats me really, but I was told for unusual behaviors, and people with strong shakes," he looked dumbfounded himself.

To use her wit and hopefully change the subject she said with the roll of her eyes, "Then I guess you'll have eyes on everyone in this city. A big drug rink it is, you will see everyone shaking. Withdrawl will do it to the fool who can't get his fix." But along the lines of talking she stuffed her hand into her sleeve feeling herself not feel so well. Why did this have to happen now? Why? Did the faiths want her back at Manticore that bad!?

Luckily it wasn't nothing for them to notice, and they were laughing at the the crew who were now, instead of checking out the ladies, making fun of them.

Ben and the leader didn't even hear a word she said and quite frankly she was glad for that. In the next frew days she had to get what he "knew" out of him. There was just no way for him to play dumbfounded. Maybe he was hinting around. Maybe one of her bros or sis's were in the city of Pawpaw; she couldn't imagine why, but maybe this man was one of Lydecker's men and he was onto them. She had to find out so she could help them out. _If _ it was one of them she wondered who it could be. Maybe it was Ben, or maybe Krit was still hanging around. If he was then he was being a jerk, and she'd sure let him know by her actions. She was ready to kick his ass. That fight in the livingroom still wasn't over. She was ready to beat him off the fire escape. Let him fall into the trash dumpster, its where he belonged anyways.

The cops left with reports on the radio of domestic violence. Another nut beating up his wife, what was new?

Syl shook her head at her next thought, 'Why won't these women just fight them back like all out combat?' The world would be a better place.

"What are you so smug about?" Adam said from behind her.

She stopped her sweeping and looked at him. A smirk and swipe of her hair said, "Women beating up men."

"Puh-lease," he emphasized and took her hat. He put it on.

Ew.

"I'm Kimberly and I am like so strong," he went drag on her, "I'm gonna beat up a man."

In a flash she had her fingers through his pushing lightly on his hands downward.

No sweat.

He withered in pain under her. "Ow, ow," he squeamed in pain. His face turned red and everything.

Poor guy, not.

"Mercy? Huh? Mercy do I hear?" she trumped in superiority.

"Mercy," he growled.

She let go and grabbed her hat back shaking it through the air before putting it back on her head.

"Dang girl, what you on?" he clenched and unclenched his fists shaking the blood circulation back into his hands.

"I'm not on anything besides sugar, but I've been in karate since I was three. Mess with me, and next time I will have a souvenir finger."

Part of that was truth. She had been learning martial arts since she could remember.

He shook his head mumbling about her on drugs and shooed her out for the night.

"See you on Monday," she said and left. But banging on the window's glass she got his attention and flipped him off.

He did the same.

-

On Sunday the phone's battery finally ran out and since there was no charger, no matter how hard she looked she had no more use for it. She smashed it, and kicked the remains into the gutter sewage grate.

No trace.

-

The nightmares started bothering her again. The words of Ben filled her thoughts. Memories of the stories, of gathering together relived through her mind. She always awoke to sweat, and once tears.

-

For the next four days at work nothing exciting went on, but around the house she had a new companion for a few days. A cat had been living in her house.

Syl first noticed it when she was eating a sandwich. The small brown cat jumped onto the table and tried to steal a bite of her sandwich.

It was persistent and even extended claws in its paw to snatch a piece.

She patted the cats head, "I like you." She gave the cat a piece. "Whatever you are I'm going to call you Krit. He was just like you, always trying to take a bite out of whatever I was eating."

Days later she heard the shouts of a little girl in the hall, and she heard the word meatball. She looked at the cat, "You must be meatball."

The cat meowed.

I'm a meatball; she thought to herself, I'm talking to a cat. But she had one last comment to the cat as she picked it up in her arms.

"You were going to be lucky, I was going to have vanilla ice cream later."

In the hall she heard the little girl a flight down.

"Little girl," she shouted and the little girl stormed the stairs and went straight for her cat. "Thank you," she shouted, then looked Syl in the eyes staring.

"Your welcome," she said, "Why are you staring?" Leave it to a kid to stare.

"You are so beautiful," she said and went back to her apartment feeling mad akward. Old people usually commented to her like that, but a kid. And besides, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, she was a hott' mess. She adjusted her hair a little pulling it back into a messy pull back. It didn't really matter how she looked, but it did matter on the destination. It was pay day, and working only a few hours today she had to go back at six to get her paycheck. Adam was getting a load in so that was when he said to come by.

Leaving her apartment she locked it and checked it four times; you could never be too paranoid.

The people out in and about were different from their morning selves. You know what they say when the sun goes down….

The bakery ws empty of customers and light. She had to go around the back where he received supplies from the truck, but something caught her eyes. In the distances, but not too far across the street in the narrow ally meant for trash and rats was one strong lookin' dude, and he was hitting Eva across the face and yelling strongly at her. Spit was even flying out.

Back at Manticore she couldn't say anything to the sargents even though they were known to have bad breath and spit in their faces. She wasn't at Manticore and the guy was just asking for it, so that's what she did. In a hurry she dashed that way in a blur and had the guy by the throat against the hard wall of a store side.

"Why are you messing with a girl?" she yelled in his face.

"Kimberly stop," Eva shrieked in panic stricken craze. "Let him go, hes my boyfriend."

She looked at Eva and loosened her grasp and he broke away.

"What's your problem girl," he snapped, "This is none of yo' business."

Ew. He was missing two teeth on his grill.

"You're a loser. Hitting a girl, is that how you get your jollies?" she snapped having one of those muscle spasisms in her fist where she just wanted to deck this fool.

She realized that she could never have a boyfriend. She'd be the abusive one, and the drunk, only she didn't need alcohol. Lucky for her, she has Krit and they could duke it out cause they were matched to do it that way. How she missed him so.

"Loser," he explained a bit on the sarcastic side, "This here is a loser." He grabbed Eva's hair and swung her to the ground. "This bitch does not listen, I have to hit her to put her in her place."

This was a pimp, she shook her head. It had to be, and this was not right. Eva was a good girl, she should not be down that path, no matter how 

desperate she was for money. This was not right, and Eva will hate her, but she couldn't stand there and let her get beat around.

"You think your big, pushing a girl around; thinkin' you have to put her in her place. Somebody should put you and your missing teeth in place. Come on bub, I'd like to see you put me in my place, because I know you can't."

He got angry. He kicked Eva out the way. She'd help her later, but right now she had to make a grown man cry.

He rolled up his sleeves to expose 'gang' tattoos. "I'd hate to make you feel low, but that's the place of a woman." He charged at her, but like the wind, and the strength of fitting proportion to hold her in place she used only a little to kick him back into the wall and nail him in the face.

He went down, and stayed there looking at her with eyes of hatred.

"There is no man in the ally. All I see is a loser who thinks hes shit when in reality he is not," and forgetting Eva was there walked away, and right into Adam.

"You freaked me out there," he started, but looked past her to the scene. She turned and observed her scene. Eva was trying to help him. He hadn't moved, and his lip was busted.

Good, she smiled to herself, I hope I hurted him. I know I did.

"Did you do that?" he questioned surprised that his employees at all were in the ally. He already thought "oddly" of her so why not give him more?

Syl grabbed his hand pulling him back to the bakery. "Karate, you might want to enroll."

He tightened the grip and pulled his sleeve over their hands against the chill and replied, "Against you, I'd rather hire you as my hitman and take care of any trouble for me."

At the bakery he gave her her money, and they chatted it up for a little bit. It was a shocker to her. He hadn't wanted to talk to her before. And now, she even learned a few things about him. She learned he had a brother, a twin in 

fact who fixed cars in Los Angelous. The garage his brother worked at was the one Zane worked at.

Speaking of Zane, she loved him. Not in the way of romance, but because he was the best of her brothers and he rocked. He was 'madd fun when she and Krit rolled with him. He was one to know a good time, and joke it up. Hes been around the bend, and he had advice, and told stories to help them, and when they needed it, the humor to keep them in stitches for hours.

Plus he fixed their lastest ride. While doing so he gave her his cell phone number and made her promise when she was in the area she had to hook up with him and drink.

He better not have another dog. They were so ferocious reminding her of the nomolies in the basement.

-

Leaving the bakery she walked her way home only to be stopped in the way of three crack heads.

"Look at this hottie," the left man said. He looked like he needed a bath.

"I kicked an ass on his ass before, don't make me do it again." She crossed her arms. She knew she needed to tone down her cockiness. It wasn't going to help in the long run.

From the side street the pimp from before staggered over.

"Revenge is sweet honey," he whispered to blend in the wind of the night. The guys didn't even aknowledge him. They looked greedy, but with hunger. They wanted to fight. Seriously.

The action started. They took to wanting to fight her, and even though it was evident they were getting pummeled by the marks on their face they were feeling no pain.

Crack heads, she had to shake her head. For now they felt invisnable, but the next morning it was a wrap.

They even managed a few hits of their own.

She chased them into an ally of projects where the fire escapes were separated by a huge green dumpster filled to the rim with garbage.

The thump of strong boots and the men took off. She hoped the fire escape closest to her and reared her way up to the third floor and into the open window out of view. Luckily the owner wasn't home, and she was out of view for whatever was happening.

Maybe her night would get better. It was a drug bust. Not even a ways up the way the three men were arrested. Whatever happened to the pimp, she didn't care. They would go to jail.

Three hours later she stepped onto the fire escape to leave and the old cheap thing gave away and she tumbled to the dumpster, smacking her forehead on the rim, falling in the garbage.

Scratch the good part, this day just sucked.

-

Hope you enjoyed. Drop me some love to let me know what you think. The next chapter is soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Her vision blurred for a sharp second before everything came into perspective. Laying in trash she felt it all around her, and it was insanely gross. It was in her shirt, in her bra and even in her socks.

Lucky for herself it didn't mess with her brain; at least she didn't notice yet. She didn't lose consciousness. But besides the garbage all around her she felt the ooze of blood as it slowly rolled down her face. She had to make her way home, so with her hand covering the wound to her forehead she made the trek as quickly as possible hiding in the shadows to not gain any attention.

At home she saw that somebody was there, and it just made her even madder. Someone was trying to rob her house; just the icing on the cake to a long annoying day. Everyone just wanted to piss her off, and it wasn't ending. What's another fool?

A normal person she opened the door with her key and walked in. She really wanted to have the surprise on the person, but at the same time she felt a total mess, and just wanted to get cleaned up. The surprise was on her.

Not really.

It was Zack and his eyes instantly went to the cut she tried to hide.

"Let me get that for you," he offered.

"I need to take a shower first," she mumbled.

After her shower she went into the living room where he was kneeling on the ground with her first aid kit and laid down with her head on his upper legs.

The room was presentable because she fixed it up. With time on her hands she had fixed up the place quite well. She was proud of herself for all the junk that was piled up in the bedroom. It was still in there, but it was fixed and working as efficient as it should.

Syl wouldn't sleep in there. There was just something about it she couldn't figure out.

She closed her eyes and tried to make herself relaxed. He couldn't hurt her even if he tried.

And besides, she was still seeing red. Mad. Why did that guy have to hurt Eva? Did he gain some sick power? Why couldn't she have seen this and gotten away. And, then he wanted 

revenge. He deserved to get revenge sleeked on him, for everything he did to Eva, and for everything he did to other women.

Then there was work. If she could get rid of these customers, a nasty rumor or anything she wouldn't feel bad to let them go. He would be losing the business she attracted for him, but at least she wouldn't lose her limited patience for people who were extremely ignorant.

Also to add, the scary thoughts of the past were making a strong comeback. Starting from work that day her thoughts and dreams were planked with bad memories.

Eva, the girl from Manticore haunted her dreams. Why? Why couldn't she just forget? The thoughts of Jack were there as well. Ben's stories about what happened to Jack had even put Zack on alert. They were frightening to know that he had gone to the scary place. He was a good soldier; he should've gone to the good place. He deserved it the most out of the whole bunch.

Feeling Zack's hands try to unclench her fists she released and he let go of her hands.

"What are you thinking about?" he questioned softly. He was finished already and everything was back in the plastic box.

From where she laid on his upper legs she turned to her side and clutched on. She clutched on tight and squeezed her eyes shut tight against the tears that fell quietly.

Zack moved her hair out of her face and wiped the tear that escaped, leaking down her cheek. He played at her hair lightly, and she laid there with him 'comforting' her in the best way that he could. Instead of it helping her calm down, it made the feelings just pour out of her. The tears all escaped, as best as she tried to keep them down. She could only clench on tighter to him trying to hide the waves of emotions that were just too strong.

She started to shake, but it wasn't from a seizure. It was the memory that filled her mind:

After they took Jack away and Ben explained his fate everyone was silently mourning him, afraid of who would be next. Max's was feeling it. At night when her hands started to shake she hid them under the blanket and pretended sleep. But, also when she thought nobody knew Brin hid that she was starting to feel it as well.

Five days later when everybody was in bed everyone was startled awake by the strong cries of Tinga.

"Jack fight back, fight! You can stop them!" She screamed in her nightmares. Everyone surrounded her bed trying to hush her. Nobody wanted trouble for any of them. They were all secretly trying to get over Jack.

She awoke screaming. She wouldn't stop.

Zack moved into her bed behind her and reached around her covering her mouth tightly. She thrashed trying to free herself.

"You'll hurt her," Max spoke sharply.

Tinga stopped squirming and closed her eyes.

"You did hurt her," Zane cut in, "You-"

"She's sleeping," he spoke and everyone scattered back to bed as the door opened.

-

"You did hurt her Zack," Syl said suddenly. She sniffed back snot.

He wiped the cold sweat off her forehead. It was chilly in there, but she continued to sweat.

"I never hurt her. You're the fourth to tell me that. I didn't hurt her, so let's drop it."

It went silent after that, and he stayed that way for her while she was calming herself down. He stayed and let her be. He wiped her tears and sweat till a little after midnight.

Finally okay she sat up and asked him why he was there. It was fine with her to actually have company, but there had to be a reason, otherwise he wouldn't have even thought to stop by. Was Krit in trouble?

He told her that two days ago he heard that there was lead on a 'Manticore Girl'.

Syl couldn't tell him yet about what she heard. She didn't find out yet and he would want her to bounce. He'd steal all the glory, even though there was no glory when one of them was in trouble.

"Where did you hear this?" she demanded.

"Somewhere. I just heard they were on the trail, so I th-"

She finished it off for him, "You thought it was me."

He went to say something, stopped and nodded.

"As long as it's not you," he gave her shoulder a pat, and kissed her on the cheek. He was out.

-

Working every week day, the customers still aggravated her, but the cop still came in everyday she was there. It was bittersweet because she only cared now for the information he provided. He updated her on the matter, which she acted curiously dumb to. He gave her the following information:

"_The place is called Manticore where the girl is from. She was a dangerous creature who ate people and small animals. But also, the girl was never tired, and had very super strength and was in the Mountain Time region of the states._

A little close to estimates she knew they were eyeing toward her, but the cop would've been on her already. It was possible to be Brin or Tinga, even Max.

-

The week of Thanksgiving, on Monday the cop came in as usual and brought in more stories. He could talk, and a big blabber mouth to boot. But this time he brought in a report about the lady they were watching. He said they would make a move when she least expected it. But he let her in and said they were very close to tracking where she lived. That was when they would get her.

He said he would get her and beat her for the beast she was. If only he knew it was the girl in front of him, the one he talked to everyday, and even tried his hand in flirting. Would he react like that if he found out it was her?

Unfortunately tonight he will realize it was her when she leaves without a trail and they lose track of their suspect.

At closing after Adam paid Eva and Ben they left leaving Syl to wait for her money. He was the one who took care of closing up with her, so it was right for him to pay her last.

He hadn't paid her yet when he went back into the back. She wasn't going to leave without it.

Fork over the cheddar.

Adam came out of the back room with a gun pointed straight at her. She wasn't afraid for she could simply smash him to pieces in the blink of an eye. First she needed reason.

"What are you doing?" she cried out panicked; part of the act of being normal.

She would never get it down no matter how hard she tried.

"You're the one they are looking for," he said with nervous, ansipitating panic, "Yeah, everything fits together. The way you took out Eva's boyfriend, you're stronger than any girl I ever saw when it comes to lifting; the way you are never tired, except when you're sitting there waiting, and you shake. I knew it. I should've turned you in earlier, when I noticed, but now I'm turning you in to Lydecker."

How does he know who Lydecker is?

Sheer determination, he was seeing red and if she didn't put a stop to him now he may just go insane.

In a blur she took him out and had a new toy.

The front window smashed and Lydecker's men busted in ready to take her out. She wasted no time and took off to the back and out the door. Knocking the trays with her foot it gave her a head way, for they stumbled a second.

With them hot on her trail she took out two and ran. Running with all her might she didn't stop to see, but did notice them when she hoped they weren't. She had to fight. She stopped to fight, and fight she did.

With them on the ground and one over the closest car the alarm sounded. The alarm going off to the car he landed on didn't help matters, so she left them behind to clean up their mess and took off at a quick run. Dodging cracks in the payment, over gutters and even a few garbage cans she had new ones on her heals.

Where were they all coming from?

She had to fight. Flinging a garbage can lid at the first one it knocked him off track and a few more other pieces of junk she threw at them they were a bit taken back. Quite easy, these guys are weak; she thought to herself and turned a few corners of streets until she jumped a fire escape. Ducking on there, looking into the night she listened. Sirens went in the direction of the bakery which meant that attention was going that way.

Syl wouldn't get the money she worked hard for, and she wouldn't be able to grab her clothes, especially her jacket. Everything would have to be left at the apartment. Someone would just the clothes she had brought herself and filled the closest with.

It wasn't like she didn't have to leave stuff before.

She had to leave tonight before anything, anything at all. After she was in the clear she'd contact Zack.

Krit was out of the way and he couldn't call the phone because it was smashed. They were safe for a while, but Zack already knew by now. She best contact him as soon as possible. He knew, but would he be around? She didn't send any distress signals so he shouldn't be in the area; unless he was doing his stalking.

Even though it is true he still didn't have right to always assume it was her.

-

Leaving, she just kept going. All her belongings were left behind. Having managed to make her apartment home, even if she was leaving soon, she wanted to live in her pride. It was nice and kickin', but now it wouldn't be hers. The next to live there, if he found anybody to would freeze their butts off. At least, everything would work and look decent.

Four more towns away from that distance she found a train station which was deserted and dark. Sitting down between the two paper machines with her knees to her chest she held her hands to the bottom of her face. She had to get on the next train wherever it would take her. It will be packed for the people were traveling around for Thanksgiving which was merely, give or take three days away.

Reaching into her pocket she came up with fifteen dollars and fifty cents.

The five hundred she saved in a jar and the one twenty five in a sock would become somebody else's property; instead of the money she needed for New York.

Most likely it will become the landlords when he came to collect the rent. He would be over abundant. Besides that money, she still felt regretful that she couldn't get the money she worked for; the money she deserved. This was the first actual job she stayed for instead of losing it like Krit, or quitting on the spot.

All around her everything was quiet and calm; give or take it was far away from where everything started. Though it felt weird for them not to be scouting the area, it was good to know that she was safe, for now.

The name on the city sign of white with a strip of red read Reins. She was in another ridiculously named city.

The fifty cents in her pocket was enough for two calls, might as well contact Zack now, no matter what time it was, or how late it is. She wouldn't call the check-in number, but get straight to the point and call the Contact number.

With the payphone after one ring it was received. He picked up but the line was silent.

"Zack it's me, Syl," she said breath visible in the night's air.

I am so out of this freezer, she smiled to herself, that's the only good thing about it.

"You alright?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I'm straight. Just my pride is broken," she shrugged.

"At least you'll have quite some money," he said back, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the train station in Reins."

"Meet me in Rawling. Just follow along the tracks-" the line went dead.

"Just what I want to do all night," she mumbled to herself.

If only Krit were here. But suddenly that thought felt like nonsense, for she realized that she thought of him too much. She needed to rely on herself. She was capable of it, and that was what she was going to do. Rely on herself, and hopefully one day she will be able to protect herself and find a place where the sun still shined, and Lydecker didn't have any men ready to chop off her head.

Singing lightly to herself she was in the direction he told her to go in. Up above and down the line every light post's light was out. Half of the broken lights were taken out by a be-be gun. The other half were taken out in half-hearted ways like rocks for there were many where the shattered glass was.

It seemed like the shady part of town, maybe where the drug dealers roamed.

Walking, walking, walking, in the dark of night, she whispered in her spooky sing-song voice.

One time she saw a group of kids with flashlights on a playground when she was little and hiding. She heard them tell scary stories, but none of them were like the ones Ben used to tell, but none-the-less the kids were getting freaked out. If she had joined them, if she wasn't so scared, she would have told them those stories that would make them never want to blink again.

She changed her tune to one she heard on a television commercial the previous night.

"More than you'll need," she stopped. Seeing Zack stop a ways up she took off to him. He was holding a brown paper bag. Whatever he had he was sharing, or she may drink the whole thing. She wanted it, scratch that, she needed it.

They both walked off into Rawling.

"What's in the bag," she was already reaching for it.

He gladly handed it to her. Opening it up it was her jar and sock of monies.

Oh.

As much as she was glad, she really wanted that drink.

"How?"

"Your 'beautiful' apartment isn't beautiful anymore. I was there to help you out, but found no trace of you, so I grabbed them since you didn't hide them well."

"You snooped my apartment when you broke in."

He looked on ahead.

A few minutes later out, of the blue she said, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" he questioned.

"I'm trouble. I try so hard to live my life without stirring up trouble, or trouble finding me." She stuffed her hand into her pocket and held the bag in the other tightly.

"Where do you want to go?" he questioned.

They were still walking.

"New York," she answered way too quickly, but added, "I want a city life, and with Christmas soon I want to see the lights."

And Krit, she thought, we always meet there at that time and get drunk and party. The scenario is perfect.

"Yeah, sounds good," he agreed.

It was cool with her. He'd get her there and bounce. He wouldn't know anything about Krit and everything would go smoothly

Doubtful, but you never knew. The holidays were coming so maybe she would persuade Zack for that present, even though he never gave her a present before. He wasn't into that. It was always G.I Zack, orders and rules were his favorite things to do.

"What'll we do tonight?" she questioned pulling up her hood.

"I have a car and a room. In the morning we'll head on down make it to Chicago. On Thanksgiving we'll keep going."

"You're cooking me something, right?" She teased.

He shook his head.

-

He didn't say that the car was seven miles away and his room another good twenty.

-

Finally making it there she wanted nothing more than to sleep. Zack wasn't one to talk; it was better to talk to a wall. He never yawned or even looked tired.

Hmmm, she pondered, what would he be like drunk; Mellow like Krit, or insane? He'd never admit to anything like that.

Syl crashed down on his bed and closed her eyes. The wound was long gone as well as her warm winter's jacket which she wanted that moment. The only clothes she had were the ones she was wearing, and they were from when she worked. They were also the clothes she wore to her first day of work. How lame.

She wrapped the blanket around herself and basked in its comfort. Her stomach growled, and she growled to herself in frustration. She was hungry, since she hadn't eaten since early that day, or she should say yesterday since it was well around three.

"Zack," she shouted out to him.

"What?" he entered the room.

"I'm hungry," she sat up. He started making rounds and she joined him. When everything was done she had found a few bags of chips, a box of doughnuts and a bottle of liquor. She sat on the bed and opened a bag of the chips and started eating.

Zack sat on the floor against the bed and leaned his head back. His eyes were closed.

"What's wrong Zack?" she questioned when she read the lines in his face. She held the bag in his space.

He shook his head.

"You seem gloomy, gloomier than usual." She laid on her stomach and squirmed her way to him where her head was a mere inches from his. She stared at him in curiosity and he paid her no mind.

"You want to talk about it?" she questioned. It was a rhetorical question because the answer would be no, like everything was. She prodded his cheek.

He still ignored her.

"Fine," she left the chips on the bed and rolled away from him and onto the floor where she sat on the other side and struck gold.

"Oooh," she ogled like a child who found the hidden Christmas presents.

"Leave it," he barked.

"No worries," she simmered, and opened the zipped pocket of her hoody and pulled out the gun she took from Adam.

Too bad it had no bullets.

"That little," she started, but was cut off. Zack got up and laid across the bed. He reached a hand out for it.

"If only you're willing to share," she joked. She handed it over anyways.

He inspected it, and handed it back. He reached under himself and held something in his clenched fist out to her.

She held her hand up to his and he deposited eight bullets into hers.

"Nice," she commented and loaded the gun. On protection she put it back.

She turned off the light.

"Goodnight Zack," she said softly looking out the window scanning the area. Nothing around and everything was quiet. Majority wise it was the boonies of northern Michigan. Who would want to live here anyways?

She closed the curtains and laid curled up next to him.

"Good night Zack," she tried again, "I love you," she whispered.

Before she drifted off she could have sworn she heard him say the same.

-

On Thanksgiving like Zack said they were on the road driving. Truth be told she didn't know where they were, or what time it was, or what day it was. She knew, but it felt like forever when it came to being in a car with him. She wouldn't ask him either. He was in a bad mood since he woke up and hadn't said a word. This left her to stare out the window with her head hanging out to the frigid air blowing on her face. At least she had a new winter's coat and instead of a green one this one was red. A green one would just remind her of everything that went wrong in Pawpaw.

Tired. Not tired like tired and wanting to sleep, she was tired of staring out the window in complete silence with a broken radio.

The silence was deafening.

"Red car, blue car, blue car, yellow car," she mumbled off every time a car went by.

According to Zack's watch, which she had to grab to see read a quarter to five and like usual her stomach growled. Like a boy she could pack it away and not gain an ounce.

"Zack, lets pull over and eat, I'm starving, again," she emphasized, nagging.

With his quiet anger he remained to keep it to himself, spoke calmly, "Where do you expect to do that, everywhere is closed."

"True," she agreed.

At a red light she laid her head out the window and saw a hand-made sign.

"Zack look," she pointed to the sign.

"A church meal, you want to go?" he questioned.

She nodded.

"Yeah, sure," he agreed and followed the arrow on the sign.

-

A very warm welcoming the lady at the door smiled and instantly welcomed them inside indicating that they should take a left and head downstairs to the basement. But in the doorway they watched people dip their fingers in the water and touched their head, stomach then shoulders.

Both did not understand what that meant.

She grabbed his hand because she felt scared. It was a strange place with strange people.

Zack gave her hand a reassuring squeeze to let her know to show no fear for there was any use for it. But that was until they both came eye to eye with the statue of the blue lady.

-

Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The two of them stared at the statue thinking bad memories. Syl was thinking about the time Ben went to the high place alone and was caught; he was severely punished. What Zack was thinking about leaked out from his hand, which he cletched in hers tightly, very tightly.

"Zack! Geez," she bit, snapping her hand back to herself. He looked mad, but once the lady indicated for them to head down he put on a façade.

This time he took her hand gently. She wasn't sure if she should have her hand in his if he was going to act that way.

Downstairs there was another beautifully dressed lady standing at the doorway who indicated them to load a plate and sit at the table. The prayer would be beginning shortly. The two did that, and joined everybody at the table. Nobody was eating yet, but sitting there quietly. They looked at eachother uncomfortably. It felt like something odd to have food in front of their faces, and they had to wait to eat it. If it was taken away then, at least from Syl's thoughts, somebody was going to pay.

The priest stood at the head of the table. Everyone, even the ladies at the door were all there.

"Everybody join hands and lower your heads," he said and everyone followed suit.

Syl looked at Zack and he nodded. They joined hands with eachother and the people next to them. The lady next to her had very, very cold hands.

"We all have gathered here today to give thanks," he began. "The lord above loves his children. Sometimes we may lose sight of him because we feel lost or scared. We may question these actions, and wonder why they are happening to us. There is reason, and even so he is always there for us. He has gathered all of us here today to enjoy this feast and each other for we all come from different places, but were summoned here today."

"I also would like to say that we are not alone. There are people out there that are there for you when you need it. They are always there, watching over you. You are never alone, never. Never think that, never feel that. Always believe in the lord and know that he is always there. He knows your troubles and will always sent those people into your life to make sure you get through. Don't shed tears for sorrow, but for happiness. There is always tomorrow and you will smile again. Happiness is a strong emotion, and even though these are hard times, there is always reason to smile. There is still a lot of good in this word."

"I want to say thank you to all the sisters who made this lovely meal we will all partake in. To the lord above thank you for this meal and all the abundances you have supplied to us. Thank you."

Silence.

"Now before we eat I want everyone to say one thing you are thankful for-" he left off and it started from the other end of the table with man she was sorry to say, that she couldn't understand in the least bit.

Syl opened her eyes and sniffed back a cry. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she was safe to say others were as well, though everyone still had their eyes closed. She closed hers and willed the tears away.

What the priest said was true. She did have someone looking out for her, and she was happy to say that she was happy. She wasn't in Manticore, and she has a family. They were the main parts of her happiness. They were out and having a life, and they were living a life Zack saw for all of them.

The lady next to her, with her heavy European accent spoke of her son, her husband and the church. When she finished the spotlight was on her. She sniffed back and took a breath and smiled. She opened her eyes. "I am very thankful for my brother. He's always there for me. Even growing up he always protected me from people who wanted to hurt me," he tears blurred her opened eyes. Her voice wavered as she continued, "And my boyfriend-"

He squeezed her hand.

"Okay," she said and closed her eyes. My emotions exposed, well you have to speak now buddy, and she smirked to herself.

Everyone was silent waiting for his answer. Nobody made a sound. Syl thought he wasn't going to say a word, until he spoke.

"My life," he said and that ended that. The rest of the people continued down the line.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have one," she whispered the undertone.

When the prayers were done they were able to eat. Syl, against Zack's protests engaged in conversation with everyone around her. They liked stories of Texas, her birth place, where the good ol' country folk lived. They got a kick out of how she was stumped by the phrases they used, when she thought they meant something else. The only good that came out was that she 

now knew how to milk a cow; you know for incase she got thirsty stranded in the middle of nowhere with only a cow.

After the meal she went to the bathroom, but when she went back to find Zack she went through the wrong door and came eye to eye with the Blue Lady again. Not afraid this time, from the priest's words she was rather calm here, at peace. She thought she should feel safe.

Nobody was around.

"At Manticore I was afraid," she spoke softly to the statue, "Of you actually. Because you were introduced at an hard time I didn't know what to think. We lost Jack so the only thing I could think is, weren't good soldiers?"

"We were. We did everything we were told to do, and we were strong."

"Now I know your role in that situation. You gave our CO the power to realize we needed freedom. He is the best person I will ever know. Never selfish he is a very good hearted person. Since today is Thanksgiving I guess I should be thankful for him."

Like the people did around the church, she put her hands together and closed her eyes, a few seconds later she released.

"I know you are there," she said. Zack's presence strongly lingered since he had a strong personality, and a strong stare.

He joined her and they left. It started to rain as they drove away. She stuck her head out the window.

"You're going to lose your head one day if you keep doing that," he said.

"With your driving, probably," she countered enjoying the rain on her face and the wind in her hair.

"You any better?" he challenged.

"Yup," the rain picked up and as did the wind. She stuck her head back inside, and put up the window. The interior was wet.

With the strong weather, one minute they were driving along past an old farmhouse and the next thing she knew the car was in a deep puddle, the hood dented and smoke was coming out.

The string of curses coming from Zack's mouth made her mouth drop. He wasn't even talking to anybody.

They both got out of the car to check out the damage.

Hopeless.

But luck was on their side, though. They were down the road from an inn, and the light to the front desk, in the front, was on as a lady was packing up.

She ran that way and was fortunate enough to have the last room. The only problem with it is that it's very small with only a single bed.

"We'll take it," she piped up before Zack could have word as he walked in.

-

Soaking wet she took off her jacket and lay on the bed snatching the remote off the floor. A Thanksgiving special was on. She watched as the family happily joined together like her and Zack did at the church.

She could only imagine what her 'family' would be like if they ever gathered. Not all of them got along.

Case and point: Tinga and Brin. They just didn't connect. They tried to live together when they had the chance but three days later all the furniture was broken.

-

Zack stood outside against the side of the building. Since there is an edge of ceiling it prevent him from getting wet. Through the window she could see him listening to his phone and every few seconds press a button and listen again.

Deleting messages I bet. Was everyone saying thanks to him? He was not sentimental at all.

She opened the door and joined him.

"What do you want?" he asked setting the phone in his pocket.

"Nothing," she stood there being misted by the rain. It felt nice, and the temperature wasn't freezing which made it even better. At least it wasn't snowing.

The television in the room could be heard from outside. She left the door open.

A family to the building opposite there's had just come. They had two children, and they all looked happy and were smiling. The children had a wrapped piece of cake each. The father and mother shared a quick kiss and they all went inside.

"One of our sisters was arrested tonight," he spoke bluntly.

"Tinga!?" she guessed not more on the side of enthusiasm.

He gave her a hard look.

Don't get my hopes up.

She didn't have a problem with Tinga, it was just that she never had problems; always in the clear.

"Jondy, actually," he saw the look of excitement flash across her eyes. "You need to bail her out. We need to leave before dawn."

Syl hadn't seen Jondy since the escape. She would be finally united with her sister.

While Zack grabbed their stuff out of the wrecked car Syl found a new one right off the lot. A nice model too!

She kicked it, scratched it and made it look to be "used." Nobody would miss it for it didn't belong to anybody, only the dealer, and he was probably crooked anyways.

Parked behind the motel, it would be safe for now. The sign on the door said the place wouldn't be opened again until Monday. And, there was going to be a sale on Ford Focus's.

Five finger discounts count as a sale, right?

-

The next morning she awoke alone at four instead of five. She caught sight to Zack with a towel around himself go back into the bathroom. The television, very loud, maybe the reason she awoke was blaring the early, early morning news, or a repeat of the late night news.

"A local story out of Tray; a seven car pileup prevented traffic from moving from exit twelve to exit seventeen. The accident happened a little before nine o' clock. Five people were rushed to the hospital, while others walked away with minor injuries."

The Blue Lady must've done that for them. If the car didn't get messed up then they would've been in that. They would've made it alright, but it was still good they weren't in it.

Syl said a silent 'Thank You' to her.

-

Driving again, they weren't headed toward New York; instead it was to San Francisco. Not in severe trouble, she just needed bail from the local jail. She was working yesterday with another girl and a group of 'drunk-ass losers' just wouldn't leave them alone. There was no security on duty because they told her it would be a slow day, and night.

She had to protect the other chick, but not in a way that would get dangerous attention to her abilities. Too make it simple, like someone who just couldn't stand it anymore she popped two bottles in half and cut up faces.

In the end they blamed her and arrested her. Now, she needed bail, and would definitely seek revenge.

Syl came into play because Zack couldn't go in there. Any recognition and it would just cause trouble.

Plus, as he "claimed" it, he was giving her time with Jondy.

"What more do you want?" he questioned.

She smiled more to herself than at him, and relaxed against the seat. She loved the car, her car. Just because Zack was driving didn't give him the initiative that he was going to keep it, or own it.

At the gas station he pumped gas, while she went in the store and brought water and cookies. She brought them in and took her seat. She wasn't going to share either.

Seventy miles an hour Zack thought he was just cruising along; Syl begged to differ.

"Why'd you get a job in a bakery?" he asked after a while.

"It was a job, the only one in town that would actually hire me," she bit into the sugar cookie in her hand, and with a quick hand wiped the crumbs off herself and onto the floor. Her car, her mess.

He laughed, "You can't cook or bake."

She scowled.

"None of us can cook or bake," he added before she could get prissy.

"Say's who?" she challenged. For a packaged cookie they were not bad at all.

"I do."

"Yeah," she had to agree. She was the one to work in front, after burning everything she tried to make. "Krit and I baked a box cake once."

"Really?"

She nodded. "We sat in the tub and ate the whole thing."

What she failed to tell him was that it was when they were eleven and naked with the tub filled. They were taking a bath together when everything was innocent.

"Careful, you might crash at the speed your going," she teased. They had enough of 'pick on Syl,' now it was time to 'Pick on Zack.'

"You behind the wheel, we wouldn't be there for days," he teased back.

"So, but at least I don't crash into puddles." He didn't answer back. If only there was an imaginary score; she'd still be at the bottom, but at least she'd have a point.

-

With his driving the days blurred by, and they made it in no time. He had a thing for her; otherwise he wouldn't have risked a million speeding tickets. He never got one, but there was always the chance since Syl's luck wasn't all that great.

Now would be about the time when they realized that their car was missing. Soon, if Zack wasn't with it, she would leave him behind and make her way to New York with the money she had left. It was still a good amount.

Everyone else better be good, she told herself. They couldn't possibly get into trouble; unless it was Zane. She would bail him out in a heartbeat. Zane was in fact in the same state.

She turned in Zack's location.

He parked the car down the street away from the jail.

Poor Jondy had had to sit in there for days.

"I don't like that look," he instantly said. He turned off the car and reached into his pocket.

"The bail money is only to be paid to an officer Brent, nobody else. The other's would take the money and not let her leave demanding more money."

"Got it," she opened the door steeping out, but she then stepped back in. "What does she look like?"

It looked like some color formed in his cheeks, but as quick as that was it was gone.

"Purple hair. Look for a girl with ridiculous hair."

"Sure thing sir," she added for emphasized sarcasm, and left. She walked down the street and entered the jail.

The holding cells were right up front, and there were four girls, one in each. None stood out more than the beautiful girl with purple hair.

Syl went to the bars and stared at the girl who stared back up at her. Very trendy she wore cut up jeans and a tied red shell shirt. Her sneakers were black and brand new. With hair long and purple, nails black, who blamed those guys for trying to get the hook-up?

"Stare any harder?" she snapped, obviously not in a good mood. She was tussled and looked in need of a shower.

"I never thought you would be behind bars for something stupid. I always thought one of our brothers would be. So I guess you take the cake, only I ate it," she popped a grin and a shrugged.

Jondy watched her closely, and then stood up, strong eyes still on her. In Syl's face she grabbed her chin this way and that and took a better view.

She let go.

"Syl?'

She nodded, and smiled briefly.

The bail money was paid to the crooked cop and he reluctantly let go, but not after checking her out from head to toe.

"Just keep walking," Syl took her arm into hers, "You don't want to stay here."

Outside Jondy stopped her and put her arms around her.

"Syl, I'm glad you're okay. You're so beautiful and still small." She commented putting her at arm's length. The polish on her fingers was chipped, and her nails were picked off to the bone. Bad habit once you started.

She let the small comment go. "You're beautiful. You must get all the guys to bend over backwards," she snuffed as a tease.

"Zack is waiting," Syl broke the conversation.

Jondy looked thoughtful. She shrugged her shoulders, "Let's go before big brother has a kitten." She joined her arm with Syl and they walked down the street like they were on top of the world. Syl didn't know about Jondy, but she was on top of the world. She now knew that another was okay. Maybe she knew something about the others that Syl was yet to get in contact with.

At the car Syl let Jondy grab the front seat. (To be next to Zack.)

She was right about them. They locked lips, even if it was just for a second. It was right there in front of her eyes.

Maybe it was just that.

She leaned back against the seat comfortably as Zack pulled the car onto another street. She listened to the stories Jondy told to Zack about how she ended up in there, and the reason for the purple hair.

It was nice to hear her talking about a moment of needing to be rescued that didn't have anything to do with Lydecker or any threatening figures.

Just normal, like normal people, normal problems.

-

Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter soon. Where's the love people?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Syl, wake up," Jondy leaned back through the seperation of the front seats. She pocked Syl with her sharp pointer finger nail.

"Yeah," she yawned and stretched her limbs out graciously like a cat after an afternoon nap in the afternoon sun.

"You gonna come in or not. If not you could stay in the car for a while." Jondy shrugged.

"Zack wants to stay, what a miricle," she mummbled under her breath because she was yet to know what kind of person Jondy is. She could be a back stabber and go and say something, even though it wouldn't bother her.

"He wants to be gone by evening," Jondy leaned against her closed door waiting for Syl.

Syl joined her. Zack was already inside.

"Heard your going to New York," Jondy said linking her arm with Syl's.

"Yeah, thinkin about it for the holidays," she added matter-of-factly.

The purple haired girl looked up at the building a moment and leaned in close to Syl, "I'm spending the holiday with Zane." She smiled showing off perfect teeth.

"Yeah?" Syl hinted with fake enthuism.

She nodded. "He asked me to join him and his garage crew, saying something about knowing someone who could cook."

"Does G.I Zack know?" she asked bitterly looking at the crumbling gravel under their feet as they made their way to the entrance.

"No, but I bet he will find out sooner or later; better later."

She seemed like a trustworthy person. She also went behind Zack's back to have some company.

"Do you think I could talk to you later about somethings?"

Jondy looked concerned, but nodded. "Yeah, we can. A girl talk, because I could sure use one as well. For now lets go see if big bro ate everything in my fridge yet."

-

Up in her apartment Zack was in her bedroom reading something. Syl indicated to Jondy this.

"Don't worry," she went into the room and sat next to Zack, "It's just bills."

Syl entered as well and looked down at the paper. "Jondy Johnson?" she arched a brow. It sounded like something out of a child's television program, you know the girl with the weird hair. Ok, bad timing.

"Yours any better?" she challenged back, not offened but curious. She must have received weird looks a lot when people heard what her name was.

"I don't have one," she said and left the room.

Jondy's apartment was nice. It was comfortable for her to live, and it was very secure. Unfortunently, she was one of those stable-body who settled and lived, living a normal life with a job, and friends held at an arms distance, and boyfriends.

Jondy worked in a bar, so she must have the hook-ups.

Sitting on the floor in her living room the blonde girl ran a hand through her hair. She wasn't feeling good. A little achy and icky she felt the on sets of a seizure.

Her fingers tangled in her hair toward the bottom. It was still too long for her taste. Maybe Jondy'll cut it. She would ask her if she didn't forget.

Jondy came into the room and sat on the floor oposite of Syl.

"You okay?" she questioned.

Syl nodded, "I just feel a little down and out."

"You need any?" she questioned ready to retrieve the Trypophan.

Syl nodded again.

When she came back Zack was with her. He sat on the couch not saying a word.

Jondy sat down next to her.

Syl held the small bottle in her hands. Turning it a few times in her hands she looked at Jondy.

Jondy's phone went off in the other room. She made no move to get it.

An obvious question, "Aren't you going to get it?"

"No. They're probably going to ask me to come into work when clearly nobody gives a damn about me, for nobody cared to bail me out. I'm not working tonight. I'll return on-" she thought for a moment, "Friday. If you guys were staying then you'd be able to hear the live band. They're hot. Especially their last song," she said mostly to Zack.

It was something between the two of them. It was their business. She wouldn't pry into it.

"Syl, what's your number, so, you know, I can contact you just in case."

Syl shook her head.

"How do you not have a number? What if you need help? How are we supposed to know?"

She shrugged. Her head was starting to hurt, and her leg twitched. She didn't want Zack or Jondy to see her like this.

Zack stood, "I'll be back," and he was out.

Syl brought herself against the wall and started to shake.

"Talk to be," she blurted with a bitter edge to her voice. Her breath came out in heavy gasps. With the bottle gasped tightly in her hand she took two pills and downed them.

Jondy had said something, but she missed it completely. "Say that again," she asked her bigger sister.

"I was telling you that if you were here by yourself, and we kicked it off, then we'd meet up with Zane."

She clutched around her legs tightly. "Who else do you see, or have met up with since the escape?" She couldn't take the wall anymore; couldn't take her head tapping the wall, so she broke away and layed onto the couch Zack was on previously and held her arms around her head.

"Please don't tell Zack," she pleaded.

"I won't," she looked unsure, but sat close to her on the ground facing the couch. She moved Syl's hair off her sweating forehead. She knew, like Syl knew that there wasn't much someone could do to help during a seizure. They just had to wait it out.

Syl closed her eyes and bit onto her lip before releasinbg.

"Talk to me still," she added after a moments silence. She ws trying, really trying to hold herself still. "Answer my question." The bottle rolled out of her hand and onto the floor.

"I only had contact with Zack, Zane and Ben. Now you. As for the other girls, I know they are around, but don't know where. I think it's better that way."

"Why?" she questioned.

"I just don't think I should know."

Syl opened her eyes.

Jondy handed her the bottle that had laid on the floor. She took it in her hands and held it. Now Syl let her head rest on the pillow.

"Do you love Zack?" The question just blurted out her mouth. It didn't come to mind, it wasn't even a thought in the recess of her brain.

That took Jondy aback as well. The quick shock was very apparent. Like hiding secrets from the enemy, knowing their move, using their strength against them- all seemed easy compared to the question with an emotion they hadn't learned to have until after the escape. They couldn't learn how to block it out, or act like they didn't have it because they weren't trained for it. It was natural; managed to catch Zack off guard a moment or two; she was proud of that.

Her shakes simmered down and she was able to sit up.

Jondy turned and sat back against the couch not saying a word. It wasn't that hard of a question. Well it was, but still…..

"I can never do that," she said with a bitter sound of sarcastic hysteria. "You know that can never be. We can never let go or hold to someone that would instantly compromise us. We have to work for our freedom and a foolish thing as love will make 

you careless, and it will make you foolish. You'll get caught, hauled back and never see your life or happiness again. And it will all be because of one, stupid foolish emotion."

Ok, Zack has offically gotten to her. She didn't obviously see that Zack wasn't someone who could compromise her. He was one of them.

Maybe she had told him before, and he barked that speech at her. Now, she was replaying her pain through the repeat of his words.

Of course Zack would say those words. He has the emotional range of a nickel; not a shiny one either. It was more like one that was found in dirt and stuffed into someone's pocket.

One thing, one saying, her relationship, might break her or make her see the light. Or she could see the disgust of their relationship and accuse her. Only one way:

"I love Krit," she replied calmility to her voice, on a normal level. Saying it felt like the most obvious thing in the world; like she could say it freely to Jondy, anyways. Zack knew; but she never uttered the words to him. There was always that look in his eyes.

"You love him?" the disbelief in her voice really bothered Syl. Was it that hard to believe? Sometimes it felt hard to believe that they were together, but she made it work; they made it work. Though they had extremes with their emotions: they were either really in love, or they really hated eachother. But in both were emotions they'd never let go, the ones they would always hold tightly in a closed fist.

Syl nodded. It was the truth, and there was no denying it. She'd scream it to the world if she could.

By now Jondy was seated on the couch next to her. She looked at Syl with such big eyes.

"Why? You can't be, like together," she was at a lost of words.

"On the night of the escape Zack paired us up, but once we were free we promised each other that we would always be together no matter which way, or how; we will always find one another; even in dangerous parts of the country. We make it work, no matter what, we really do."

The sound of boots on the stairs stopped the conversation. She knew Jondy knew now, and wouldn't spill to Zack. For every kind of girl's 'girl talk' it means to stay only between those girls and in that room. Nothing could break that; even if the girls were astrange, and very different.

It was nice to have a girl from her youth to talk to, though they didn't cover some matters. Maybe another time, because they could only discuss important matters, that would otherwise confuse normal girls.

There will be other times, Syl would make sure of that.

Zack had two bags in his hand which he unloaded on the table.

"Beer?" Jondy looked at him downtroutened; like she couldn't believe this.

"Yes, beer," he said. "Why? You can do better?" he challenged.

"Yup, you bet. I make it myself; my brew that is," she jumped to her feet," Gets 'em drunk and they drop their money as well as their pants." She left with a wink.

That last part was for Zack's benefit. She was really teasing. There was something there, but just knowing she couldn't, kept her at a distance. By the looks of it, she was still able to mess with him.

Zack and Syl started to eat the burgers and junk he brought. Jondy came in with a juice pitcher and three glasses. The blue concotion inside looked pretty. Did it taste pretty?

"Who wants to try first?" she questioned pouring it into the three glasses.

Neither of two volunteered. She looked from one to the other.

"Zack, be my friend and try it," she laughed. She held the glass out to him. Syl looked at him. His expression never changed. He put down the burger he was eating and took the glass and took a sip.

He put the glass down and continued to eat.

Was it that bad? She wondered.

She handed Syl a glass who hesitated, but then took it and took a sip. The drink was strong, but for flavor it tasted like strawberry.

If it tasted like strawberry then why was it blue?

She suddenly decided that she didn't want to know. If it was concotecd in Jondy's kitchen then something was going down. She had to remember that she didn't know anything about her after they left Manticore.

"What's in it?" she questioned enjoying the aftertaste. A strawberry fizzle tingled in the back of her mouth like pop rocks candy. It was quite enjoyable.

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you, then I'd have to kill Zack because he saw me kill you." Jondy downed her whole glass.

The two of them looked at her because of her action. Syl contiued to sip hers, and beside her Zack didn't touch his. It wasn't bad, it was blazzin'. She never had anything like it before.

The phone rang again. This time it was a different tone. Still Jondy ignored it.

"You must be pissed at them," Syl indicated toward the other room with the jerk of her thumb over her shoulder. She finished her burger in Jondy's silence. Taking Zack's fries she started to eat those until he snatched them back, and took a bite of one.

"I'm short tempered, and still pissed off that I had to sit there for days," she elaborated with the shake of her head. "I mean come on now, what the hell. I'm the best worker there, I don't break shit, and when the time comes I have their back's when they need my cover. But, oh, when the time comes to come to my aid everyone acts like they know nothing, and leave me there. Shit, of course I'm pissed." She took Zack's fries and ate them.

-

An odd number of drinks later the three finished off the pitcher; well mostly Jondy and Syl. The two girls had a great time talking to eachother about normal things: jobs, boys, people who came into the bar and just things they had had to deal with since the escape. Syl, coated many things in thick sugar because there still were things she didn't want Zack to know.

Unfortunently when five o' clock rolled around Zack was ready to leave, saying they spend way too much time there already.

Syl gave her a tight hug and whispered, "I will come see you again, I promise."

"I wish I could contact you. Why don't you have a number?"

It was time to tell the truth. "Krit smashed my phone. Hand to hand combat can do that for you," she chided. If anything she tried to make a joke out of it.

"Well you now know my number," Jondy said, even with the look on Zack's face, and quickly added, "Don't be a stranger."

Syl nodded.

Jondy broke into Zack's space, "And you?" she suggested.

This wasn't her scene. She was invading on something that wasn't her place to be.

"I'll be outside," she mumbled walking out the door. She bet everything in her pocket they didn't hear a word she said.

-

Downstairs she leaned against the car watching a guy and his girl going at it in strong argument. Both held ground, though the guy towered over her and shouted down on her like she was one of his boys or something.

She caught the tail end of the conversation, "I do things only for you, I would never go against you. What you think you see is just imagination in your eyes. I only want to be with you. Let me be with you. You have to trust me, and not anybody else."

The guy slapped the girl and shouted, "Don't lie. Never talk to me again, never call me again, and never write me anymore letters. You're dead to me." Then he walked away with her trailing behind. She tried to get him to talk to her, but he was off, breaking her gasp from his arm.

Why would someone say something like that? You're dead to me; why would they say that to someone they really cared about? What if you never saw that person again?

Zack came out from the building and they left on the road again. What sucked was the look in his eyes. He was pissed off again. What was biting his ass?

"Whats going on?" she questioned. She knew she wouldn't get the answer, but at least she would get a reaction from him.

He turned the corner and almost rear-ended a corvet. Beeping his horn he barked insults.

"They can't hear you," Syl spoke out the obvious. Besides that she didn't push the matter. She did her normal thing; roll down the window and laid her head out. Blind eyed, she pushed the button to the radio and what emited was a soft tuned love song. It was far from her taste, but when she went to change it he said, "Don't."

Some words do actually come out of his mouth.

"Wow, didn't know you had a soft side," she added for effect. It was okay to have some emotions, and he was cooling down his attitude.

"The news is next," he said and that was that. She had to remind herself that Zack was a robot; no emotions, no feelings, nothing at all. Back at Manticore, that's all he was, back there where he wanted to escape. The two don't fit together, so why was he trying so hard?

The song ended to silence before a lady came on with a very seriene sounding voice and said the song was called, 'Somewhere Out There.' The news came next, but it was nothing to get excited about. Everyhing was about the upcoming holiday season, and how to protect your store from looters. Just the drone of her voice made Syl tired; very tired.

-

"In Nevada we split," he spoke out of the blue a while later. It was dark outside and everything was dirt and road.

Her eyes drooped back to sleep because he didn't say anything else.

-

Next chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Chapter 7:

-

Sleeping a lot lately it wasn't because she was tired. It was because she wasn't active. Up rooted they looped around to bail out Jondy because none of the jerks at her job would. Zack made her go in, so they went, and left. Now they were splitting up in Nevada. If he thought he was keeping the car than he was wrong.

At the gas station, the same one they went to before, was pleased to see that they had a fresh stock of the cookies she liked. She brought three packs of them, as well as other stuff, and stood in line behind the old lady already paying for her stuff.

She was counting out her change; lots of it!

Someone behind her tapped her on the shoulder, so she turned around.

"Yes?" she questioned.

The guy towered over her with really dark skin, and hair braided so tight, it looked painful; witch his skin was showing. With a cigarette hanging from his lips, he indicated out the front glass window to where Zack leaned against _her_ car.

"The guys been staring at you for a hot minute, you want me to walk you out?" He offered.

For someone who looked so tough he was very kind hearted. It was true to never judge a book by its cover. Sometimes it was hard to do that.

She met eyes with Zack, then turned back to the guy. The lady still wasn't done.

Syl wondered if she would ever be.

"That's my brother. He's extremely protective, sometimes to the point of being very annoying. It's been like this since we were little."

The guy sucked his teeth. "Yeah. Let him try to start shit with me. I'll mess up that pretty face of his."

Yeah, if you want to be breathing through a tube, she wanted to say, but didn't say a word. It was funny how people judged other people; just by their looks. If they only knew the other side, then they would have nothing to say.

The lady finally finished, and she was able to pay for her stuff, which didn't even take half the time of the lady's.

"Well c'ya," she stood aside and he fished in his wallet, but stopped. He gave her a flashing smile of brilliant white teeth. "Alright ma, you take care of yourself. You're hot, so I guess I'm happy your big bro is protecting you."

"Me too." She said leaving the store. In more ways than one, I'll always be happy for that.

"What was going on?" he questioned, her cocked his chin in the direction of the store, then back to her.

She smiled. "Dude in there was worried about me. He said you were setting me on fire."

"He didn't bother you," he commented.

She huffed, but offered him a cookie. "He thought I was hot, and he was thankful for you protecting me."

He accepted the cookie, as for the comment, his eyes went off into the distance, before returning back to her. He didn't say what he was thinking, and nor did she think he would.

-

With nothing but road again, and time on her side, the loss of feeling tired gone, she had nothing to do but think. Zack didn't have conversation, or anything else to offer. If it was her, and Krit, it would've been fun. She couldn't see him, until Christmas time, when they were in New York.

She really missed him, especially when he got into one of his moods, like this one, when he left.

She didn't want to settle down. She wanted adventure, fun and many more adventures across the states. She wanted to actually do something in them than just drive through. She wanted to play tourist, even if most were in crumble.

She pulled out her money, and started to count it out. She had a long way to go, but wanted to make sure she had enough, for when she finally made it to New York. She still wanted her nice hotel room. The room will have a bed, and it will be clean and made. There will be food to her command, and peace and quiet in the room, while the city around her bustled with activity.

Zack reached under his seat with one hand, and handed her a wad of money.

"How did you?"

"I was in the area, in case you needed back-up, but my time there provided to be useless. You were already gone. By the command of Lydecker all the men gave up, and deployed. I "happened" to be by the bakery you worked at, and popped in to the lights off, but Adam inside. I took the money you deserved, to not bake-"

She gave him the finger. He was getting on her nerves, with the jokes he had.

"Before I left, I made it very clear that he not mention the likes of you, and if he did, I would be back to seek revenge. I also threw in he would end up like his front windows. He was so petrified he didn't say a word."

"My name was Kimberly," she added.

"So." He continued unfazed by her add in. "That 'married', friendly cop of yours was arrested, and released from his duties. Too bad." He didn't sound sincere about that, he was happy the man got what he deserved.

-

That night before they parted ways, eating on the hood of the car, in the dark of night, he brought up the phone issue again.

"He broke mine, and I broke his, end of story," she insinuated, like she had been saying it to every person who asked, a million times, again and again.

"You should have kept it to keep contact. You should never take such foolish risks."

"With who? Krit? He smashed mine and left."

The phone had no charger, nothing at all to keep it up. What was the point?

"I smashed it, wishing it was him." She mumbled off knowing full well that he caught every word.

He watched her silently from her outburst, and she felt foolish. She played with the smudges she made on the car.

Time to leave. They were both finished eating.

He still wasn't getting the car no matter how many times his gaze wondered around it.

She jumped off the hood and put their garbage on the side of the road. He jumped off as well.

"Guess it's time to go," she went to give him a hug, but he stopped her.

"Get a number, soon." Then he allowed her to hug him.

He stood on the side of the road, while she drove away.

Tomorrow was December first. It would start the countdown to go to New York, Christmas and getting to see Krit. She really needed to see him, and say some really important things to him, and to let him know just what she thought of him.

With a full tank she was on her way.

-

She couldn't understand how he made gas last so long, she wondered, as she pumped gas into the car. At the late hour, she was putting more in, when he had filled it the other night.

Losing her sugar rush, from a dose of candy she was losing her patience, from the quiet, and road ahead of her. She wanted to make Colorado by day break, but that wasn't going to be easy.

Turning up the radio she rocked out to the hard rock blaring from the speakers.

-

Days later she found herself on a snowy highway sitting on the hood of her car.

The car broke, plain and simple. Really. The battery died the same time the gas light went on. Everything was just breaking; one after another.

Everything just sucked. Zack was right, she needed that number. She also needed a good luck charm: A rabbit's foot, a four leaf clover, or even a pair of lucky underwear- Anything that would help.

At least it was day time.

She didn't want to leave her car behind. The thought to leave it, and continue by foot a ways was tempting but she wanted to keep the car for selfish reasons; Zack wanted it, and she had it. He was probably hooked up by, but still.

To keep to she sat on the hood of the car waiting. She was waiting for whatever would come first: someone to stop and help; out of the goodness of their hearts, or a tow truck to happen to go by.

Both seemed hopeless.

Sighing dramatically she popped the gum in her mouth.

More time to think she thought of the times when they actually had fun at Manticore, which was only at night. When the guards were away and it was just them they were human, a family. First it started with names, then it was just the interactions of them. Even Ben's horror stories counted. But the one she started laughing at was the time she tried to crawl into bed with Brin. She was scared of the story Ben told and crawled into bed with the sleeping girl. The girl kicked her out, literally and told her if she didn't go in her own bed she would take that days lesson and use it on her.

At this age crawling into someone's bed would mean they wanted something.

-

Daydreaming too long she was happy to see that a tow truck pulled up. Thinking it was just a normal mechanic she was wrong when she hoped out of the truck.

It was like the blue lady was smiling down on her. It was Zane. Like the blink of an eye she was on him with her arms around him tight. Her cold cheek to his warm one she was glad to see him.

When she finally let go she learned that he was returning from Boston with parts for the garage. He said it was the longest thirteen days ever. He wanted to return to L.A so bad and sleep in his own bed, eat something decent and take a long hot shower.

He looked like he needed one.

But most importantly he wanted to get his dog from the kennel and take her home. Above his job and the truck he just wanted to get home to his dog.

"But as I was driving by," he stuffed his hands into his pocket and leaned against her car, "I saw this helpless lady on the side of the road, and thought I should do my good deed for the year." He nudged her with his shoulder, "Now that I know it's you I should've just kept on going," he joked.

She jabbed him in the ribs, "Hey, you would leave me hanging?"

He shook his head, "I'mma help you out."

While he fixed her car she talked to him, and was happy that he talked back. Zack had nothing on Zane when it came to personality, but they both had it when it came to sense.

Syl told him about what happened to her at the bakery, and of course he too had to ponder why she did that; said the only one that was capable of cooking was Tinga and she too happened to be working in a bakery. He said he hadn't had contacted her in a long time.

She didn't mention what Jondy said about them spending time together because it was meant to be kept unwraps.

-

"Hot ride," she commented once he was finished and she was leaning against his truck while he was putting everything away. He jumped down and stood in front of her.

"You know, I got it right off the lot," she said with emphases, eyes a glowed. She really hadn't seen him in a while, and he was looking better than ever, so sexy.

No, she shook her head; I can't be going into heat right now.

"How's my boy Krit? What's he up to?",

"Bounced on me; petty shit really," she shrugged. Zane knew about their spats, from the time when they rolled with him. They had a spat then, which he sat back, and enjoyed to his amusement. To him, he told them once that they didn't need to get married one day, for they were already, an ol' married fighting couple.

"You know it will pass. Just let it go, no matter whose fault it is," he advised.

His fault.

"Thanks, I take that into consideration to a certain point." She put her hand on his chest, eyes filling suddenly with mischief.

"Now I know I really better leave. I can't kiss you." He was gone in a heartbeat which left Syl in a terrible mood.

She back footed the driver's door side to her car, and crossed her arms with a huff. Something had to go wrong, when she something was going right.

She drove off still pissed.

Days before she hit up a pay phone and phoned in to Zack and let him know that she was straight. Now that she thought of it, she should really have said, 'Hey Zack! Wait by the phone. You'll probably get a call that my body was found at the bottom of a cliff.'

That would fly over.

Syl hated the truth. The way they were wired was for them to get out of situation and find a way 'home;' in a sense of what home used to be. What she wanted to add was, 'and ruin their lives.'

Everything flew over, but they couldn't escape the past, so instead they all had to use the past to escape the clutches of watchful eyes, and have a future; a life where everything wasn't black and white.

It was what Zack had for all of them. He led them out, to a certain extent, and it was up to them to go the rest of the way, in the right direction; in his sense of the right direction.

-

The first Saturday night she found herself a motel and currently found herself in a bar. Sitting in the bar she sat at the counter taking shots with the bartender.

"I can't do anymore," he said after a few, "Otherwise im'ma be shot."

"You're too easily defeated," she shook her head biting into a piece of lemon from the bowl she had asked for. It was the last one from a whole lemon she asked for.

He laughed, "The girl playing pool in the far left corner-"

She checked it out. "Yeah, what about her?" she commented.

"She been making eyes at you. Challenge her, she sure is no light weight."

The lady was hot; tall, blonde, and with clothes to show the figure she looked definitely like the lady of the night.

"She'll out drink anyone, and beat them at pool as well. Best around." the bartender chided.

"Not anymore." Dress nice herself, but not fulfilling a lady of the night charade she stepped to where the lady was shooting pool alone and leaned against the table.

"Heard you're good," Syl started.

The woman sized up Syl and smiled. Apparently she liked what she saw. She was one of those kinds of girls-Syl wasn't into that. It would just be fun for tonight; build her up and drop her flat.

Besides, she had the hots for the barkeeper. He'd been eyeing her since she walked in, and even through their little challenge.

Maybe she'd go home with him tonight, if he was lucky.

"The best, you want a go?" She questioned holding the eight ball, tossing and catching it with her left hand. The polish of her fingernails was a red.

A lefty.

"Yeah, what's the bet?" Very open it could be anything, but she really wanted money. If it was something corny she would change it to cash, even though she held a light amount tonight that wouldn't even cover a game with someone like her."

"For you," she leaned against the table eyes Syl again. It sorta made her self- conscious. A bit, but flattering.

"Yeah?"

"If I win I want a night, and you can claim what you want if you win."

She saw that one coming on with full force. The lady clearly had the hots for her.

"I want cash; a lot of it," she said.

"Just what I have," The tall lady said, a smile reveled shiny teeth, which were clear of the heavy coat of lipstick on her lips.

"That's how they do it in Texas," Syl boasted, using her Texas story once again. If she didn't quit soon it would soon start to come naturally. It was an easy job well done. The game didn't take long, and the lady still couldn't believe she didn't get one shot in, after the break.

"How did you, how, how did you do that?" She was at a loss for words. Clearly she didn't think she was going to lose. Just because she wasn't little, didn't mean she wasn't any good.

Some people just had to learn that the hard way.

"Pay up, darling," she put in the charm, the accent fake, but working for the moment. Even the bartender was watching this little show. He couldn't believe it himself. He might've thought, because she had liquor in her system, that she was going to lose, but she didn't.

The tall woman dug into her pocket, and without counting the bills, she handed the wad to Syl, and walked out.

Syl watched her leave, and then went back to her stool before, now a person on both sides of her. The bartender came over.

"You're a small piece of something," he commented, shaking his head, he poured a glass for her, and slid it to her, down the bar.

"It's on me."

"Thanks."

Maybe the day was good for something after all.

-

Next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
